Verlin
Verlin was a military guild created by Paw Vivre. Vivre has been the only person to lead the nation. From May 15, 2017 to present day, Multiple guilds have been formed under its name. Verlin Union Verlin Union would be the first appearance of the nation, also being the first guild created by Marshal, Paw. It was created May 15, 2017 by Paw and notable people being Nylius, Macbeth, and Dimoc. The guild would be under a socialist theme and would be short lived, lasting a week and 5 days. During this time multiple neighboring guilds stood mainly being, Altrightium, and Sarovia. Verlin Union wouldn’t participate in any wars Verlin First Republic The First Republic would be the first stone of Verlins identity and one of the more notable areas of Verlin's history. The guild would be launched a year exactly after the Union. Despite being a Republic, it was led by King, Paw. Two notable members being General Caius, and Colonel, Gareth. During the first Republic Verlin would grow to an exponential size having 2 armies(9 guilds in total). The National Obliger(Army) was commanded by General, Caius. Along with the large army, the Imperium Congressional, or the government of Verlin, would be an electoral body. The electoral body would hold multiple ministries around education and other affairs. Verlin would even seek expansion outside of the guild by colonization. Sarovia would in turn declare war against the nation for reasons of aggression etc. Verlin would get into a conflict with Sarovia eventually. The guild would take the tower of Destiny and would later be attacked by the Sarovian Empire. After around 40minutes of holding the tower, it would fall into Sarovian hands and would end with Sarovia fleeing after constant pressure. The guild would die from over expansion. Verlin Second Republic The Second Republic would launch in February of 2018 and wouldn’t be much different then the First Republic. The Second Republic is most notable for introducing the first University in Verlins history. Imperial Verlin Imperial Verlin would transform the once republic into a more militaristic state. During this Verlin the government was ousted and King, Paw would become an Imperator. A new uniform would be made during this time . Verlin would grow to be very sizable during this time. It’s first conflict would be against The Kingdom of Pravda in Deadwood where Verlin would Force Pravia out in a clear victory. In response Pravia would attack Verlin unexpectedly days later. Verlin would be outnumbered but slowly would build up a force outweighing Pravia. Multiple alliances were made during this battle in Verlins favor with Huize Lathum, Galenda, and Nelson Empire. The Imperator would tactically even turn all of Pravia’s allies against them and they would be left with a shocking defeat. Saro-Oxeria would be involved in this conflict but only for a short time. This win would secure Verlins prominence for the time being and would lead to a surrender from Pravia. Verlin would also wage war against Vadim who would surrender immediately. Conclussion These guilds would make Verlin a more known name in recent years with many prominent community names joining at some point. The guild would leave impacts mostly in the idea region of the community and would influence multiple guilds after its passing. Category:Guilds